


The Drew Grindelwald Series - Prologue

by KJ (AryaStarkLovesWholock)



Series: The Drew Grindelwald Series [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Everyone is chilling at school, F/F, Prequel, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStarkLovesWholock/pseuds/KJ
Summary: Prologue to the Drew Grindelwald series.Join Drew's journey as she spends her teenage years with Tina and Queenie Goldstein at Ilvermorny and later on she meets Newt and Theseus Scamander and Leta Lestrange at Hogwarts.Gellert Grindelwald makes Drew teenage years not easier, being the younger sister of one of the biggest criminals does not make one popular at school.DrewxTina DrewxLeta LetaxTheseus NewtxAnimals





	1. Prologue to the Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright to JK Rowling

A car is driving down a long road going straight through a forest. There's thick mist so the driver, here a man can barely see anything.The family doesn't seem affected by the bad weather though.

The mother is turned around in her seat next to the driver's seat arguing with a young man sitting behind the driver. He looks to be in his early 20s. Next to him is sitting a young girl, long blond hair is covering her face as she's staring out the window ignoring her brother and mother.

The siblings look like total opposites of each other, the boy with short whitish hair look completely different compared to the long black blond girl. Nevertheless, they were connected by blood.

"Albus is not staying with us during the summer Gellert" The mom called out. The guy rolled his eyes.

"we have enough room for him mom" he complained incredibly annoyed.

"You're just using him to get to his sister. It isn't fair towards him" the woman calls.

"I'm NOT!" Gellert called out earning a glare from his younger sibling.

"You kind of are" The young girl commented, her brother reacted with pushing her against the window, pushing all his weight against her.

"Keep out of this Drew" the guy hissed. The young girl tries to get out of his grip but he's way stronger than her.

"Let me go"

"Gellert let Drew go now" the mother's voice sounded serious and demanding. The guy didn't let go of his younger sister though. She awkwardly tried to get out of his grip but failed once more.

"This isn't fair" Gellert yelled pushing even harder against his sister. The mother suddenly leaped out of her seat as much as she could while not disrupting the driver. She grabbed Gellert by his collar and tried to push him back.

The boy rolled his eyes and finally pushed himself away from his sister back into his own seat. The mother wanted to turn back but the boy grabbed his wand from his jacket.Drew froze when she saw it.The mother's eyes widened."Gellert put your wand away"

this time the driver decided it's time for the ordeal to end."Gellert wand GONE" The guy yelled out angrily. The boy was glaring at everyone yet he slowly put his wand away."Never EVER let me see you grab your wand like that again. What is our number one rule?" The dad asked with a hard tone still focussing on the road.Gellert just rolled his eyes."Never turn your wand on family"

"Exactly" the man concluded. The car started to go down a hill. The car's speed escalated. The man pushed the brakes but it wasn't doing anything.

"What the heck?" he kept pushing desperately."What's wrong dear?" the mother asked. Both parents were focusing on trying to get the breaks to work. Drew gazed past her parents to see a sharp turn just before a cliff."DAD" She yelled out in despair. The man's eyes widened when he saw where they're going. He tried to steer away from the cliff but within seconds they had past the turn. The car drove off the cliff and fell down a steep hole.Everyone screamed terrified... a few seconds later a loud bang was heard followed by absolute silence.


	2. Ilvermorny - Year One

Drew was looking for a place to sit in the train. All cabins were packed with people, all were students on their way to Ilvermorny, the most famous American school for wizards.Drew finally found a cabin with a seat open.

"Is that seat free?" Drew asked to the girl sitting next to it making sure. The girl looked up and shyly nodded. Drew gratefully sat down in the seat.The cabin was noisy as there were a few girls arguing about a boy or whatever. Drew didn't care though. She didn't care about anything, she hadn't for months.Ever since her parents died in the car crash months ago she had felt empty inside.Everything had changed.Her brother got to finish his final year at Durmstrang Institute while Drew had been sent away to America, to live with a distant relative and then attend Ilvermorny. Drew felt like it hadn't been fair. She had dreamt of going to Hogwarts and just when she was about to go everything went wrong.

"Do you know anybody who studies at Ilvermorny?" the girl next to her suddenly asked. Drew looked up in surprise and shook her head no.

"Me neither. I've read a lot though. I want to be as prepared as possible" before Drew could even react the girl started to list random facts about the American school.Drew just let her, listening to it took her mind of everything that had happened these last couple of months. She couldn't help but sense the nervousness radiating from the girl. She had always been able to feel people's emotions and this situation wasn't any different.The girl started to realize she's rambling now.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. I just am... well nervous and I don't know anyone and i'm scared that I can't make any friends." unknowingly the girl started to ramble again. Drew grinned at this."What's your name?" she asked kindly.The girl looked at her with big eyes.

"Tina Goldstein"Drew rose her hand to shake Tina's

"Nice to meet you Tina, i'm Drew, Drew Grindelwald"

-

 

"Everyone gather around!" the head teacher named Leros calls out. Leros was a middle-aged man with a neatly trimmed beard. They had just entered Ilvermorny. After having walked past huge marble statues of Isolt and James Flank - two of the finding founders - through the front doors of the castle.

They had walked into a huge circular room topped by a glass cupola. There even was a wooden balcony running around the room one floor above. All first year students looked around in absolute wonder.

All the other years students were looking down on them from the balcony above.Drew noticed four enormous wooden carvings representing the houses: The Horned Serpent, the panther Wampus, the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie.

Leros told the first year students to stand around the walls. One by one they got called to stand on the symbol of the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor.Once Drew's name was called she walked towards the middle.She had done research about all the houses beforehand thus she knew what each one stood for.In silence, everyone waited for one of the enchanted carvings to reacts. Drew looked at the cravings in patience. Suddenly the Thunderbird started beating its wings indicating it had chosen Drew. The young girl grinned, she was joining the Thunderbird house.

Once everyone had been sorted into a house they were led into a large hall. Now it was time to select or be selected by a wand. Something Drew had been excited for. Back in England, you have to buy your wand at Ollivanders but here you get it once you enter Ilvermorny.The newly sorted students were ordered to stand by their other housemates. Drew noticed that Tina had been sorted in Thunderbird as well, funny coincidence. Tina was talking to a couple of girls, it surprised Drew how quickly she could make friends.Drew decided that it was probably good to keep her distance from Tina, she was here for important stuff.The wand ceremony started, a choir started to sing a very beautiful song when the windows opened. At first, nothing happened but then a lot of wands flew into the room. You could choose one by grabbing it. If a wand wanted to choose you I'd fly towards you and circle around you.Drew wandered around looking amazed at all the wands flying around. None had come to her yet and she hadn't found one that stood out.

Her eyes gazed around and fell on a wand that was standing still in the middle of the air doing nothing at all. Just hanging there, floating. Drew walked towards it, once standing below it she looked up. The wand was simple, just a piece of wood, but the wood was dark making it stand out."Cool" Drew whispered below her breath. She reached out towards the wand. As if the wand could sense her it flew towards her right into her hand. She had a wand.

She looked at it in complete wonder, she had always dreamt of having a wand and now she had one.Within ten minutes all new students had a wand, all the leftover wands flew away out the window again. This school year had only just started but to Drew it was already the best thing that could've happened.

 

-

 

Drew didn't really make any friends in the first few weeks of school. People tried talking to her but the girl was very closed off. She hadn't talked to Tina since the day in the train, Tina had found new friends and Drew couldn't care less.After school, she stole a broomstick and practiced flying in the woods.Her brother had taught her summers earlier how a broom works and how to fly it already giving Drew a head start compared to the others.Drew wasn't practicing to be the best though, she was trying to be the quickest.

During the summer after the incident, she had made calculations about speeds. If she could break the speed of sound and the speed force she could open a wormhole and travel back in time.The breaks in her parent's car had been tampered with and Drew wanted to know who had done it, who had killed her parents? She wanted revenge.She wanted to go back in time to catch the person to blame.In the calculations, it was possible to travel through time that way but Drew had yet to prove it in real life.

She was racing through the woods on the stolen broomstick, harrowingly missing woods when suddenly someone put a spell on her stopping her in mid-air.

"Hey" Drew called out unamused when she saw a woman standing near a tree.

"First-year students are not allowed to use the brooms after school hours" the woman explained walking towards Drew who was still hanging in the air.Drew recognized the woman, it was Madame Vite, a teacher who gave the flying classes.

"I'm sorry Madame Vite, I just want to be quick" Drew apologized knowing Madame Vite was someone who forgave easily.

"You can only use the broom if you're on the quidditch team," the teacher said grabbing the broom out the air.

"First years can't apply for the quidditch team" Drew shrugged, she had never aspired to be on the team but if it gave her a chance to use the brooms then she'd be up for it.

"I can recommend you to the team captain, we're still searching for a seeker and you're pretty quick already" Madame Vite grinned. Drew's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really?" For a second she'd thought she had a problem but the thought of having to fly on the broomstick, even more, was an exciting concept.

"Only if you're up for it?"

"Yes yes! A thousand times yes!" Drew called out in excitement, her teacher watched her amused.

"The meeting is tomorrow after school at the training grounds, make sure you be there"drew nodded eagerly. Madame Vite sent her one last smile before she walked away carrying the broomstick.

 

-

 

The next day Drew was nervous to meet the quidditch team. All players were older and in different years than her. She was the only first year.She neared the group of students that was standing with Madame Vite. Once the teacher saw Drew she excitedly waved her over.The nervousness grew when Drew noticed she was the only female player, all the other ones were guys.

"Guys this is the girl I told you about, this is Drew" Madame Vite introduced the girl to the team. Drew awkwardly waved at them.

"Hi"

"She's only a first year's student, we'll never win with her" one guy immediately called out. Drew froze, this wasn't going well.

"Shut up Leo, that you couldn't fly a broom in your first year doesn't mean she can't either" another guy called out defending the girl. The team laughed at that.The guy who had said that revealed himself to Drew. He wasn't that tall and might've only been 2 years older than Drew but he had the soul of an old man, Drew just knew it. She immediately liked the guy.

"Hey, I'm Percival" the guy introduced himself.

"Percival is the team captain, if you need anything you should go to him" Madame Vite explained, Drew nodded.

The weeks flew by quickly, drew either studied or trained with the quidditch team. Her teammates were all very kind except for Leo who for whatever reason didn't like her. Drew became friends with Percival as well, they went along quite well and had the same kind of humor.

When winter break neared most people went back home to spend Christmas with their families.Unfortunately, Drew couldn't go home as her aunt was out the country for business so she stayed at school. School had finished and she didn't have anything to do. Most of the quidditch team went home as well. Drew waved at Percival as he entered the train with his suitcase.

"Merry Christmas" She called out to him, he said it back before he disappeared in the cabin. She had taken a broom out with her so she could practice some more. She stepped on it and flew away towards the woods. She was just starting the gather more speed when she heard something. She abruptly stopped to listen.

"Your parents do not want you" an unfamiliar voice called out. Drew frowned, she was near the woods now and looked around. She saw a small group of girls standing beside the road leading to Ilvermorny.

"Freak"Drew didn't know who they were talking about but she didn't like that the girls were bullying someone.

"Hey!" Drew called out, she flew over towards the girls.The young wizards turned towards her arms crossed and sending her glares.Only now Drew noticed Tina standing in the middle looking sad. When she saw Drew her eyes widened in recognition.

"Leave her alone" Drew ordered. One of the girls, the tallest one who Drew assumed was the leader of the group took a step towards Drew.

"You're staying here too I'm assuming, what a pity that your parents don't want you either"Drew was the one glaring at the girls now, how dare they talk about her parents!

"One last warning, GO" Drew warned still sitting on the broom. The girl rolled there eyes.

"Whatever" she said before walking away, the girls followed her like slaves. Tina was left behind standing there, hugging a book against her body.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked flying towards her. She stepped off the broom.

"Yes, thanks for that" Tina nodded. Drew sent her a small reassuring smile.

"Of course"they started to walk back to the school.

"My parents do want me you know" Tina suddenly started as if she had to prove to herself that whatever the girl had said wasn't true. Drew kept silent and just nodded letting the girl ramble."They have dragon pox so they can't take care of me at home. I already have a younger sister they have to take care of"Drew continued listening to the girl's story. She felt a bit bad for Tina. Dragon pox was a terrible illness that didn't heal well. Both of her parents had it which meant they would probably die soon.The girl suddenly spun around towards Drew.

"Why don't you go home?" huge curious eyes were watching her now.

"My aunt is out the country for business" Drew sighed still carrying the broom. Tina's eyes grew concerned.

"Where are your parents?"

"Remember how half a year ago a family of wizards crashed while riding a muggle car?" Drew shrugged, she knew it had been big news as no wizard had ever crashed in a muggle car.

"Please don't tell me that was your family" Tina pleaded. Drew sent her a sad smile, "Yeah those were my parents"Drew couldn't help but feel the sadness coming from Tina. She didn't want the girl to be sad about something that had happened to her.

"But don't worry i'm trying to break the speed force to travel back in time" Drew grinned. Tina frowned.

"That sounds crazy"

"Thanks" Drew laughed. Tina laughed now too. The girl wasn't so bad.

"Considering we have a lot of free time now do you want to go ice skating?" Tina asked with a smile. Drew nodded excitedly.

Drew didn't know how or why but she spent every day of the winter break doing something with Tina. They had quickly grown close. There was barely anyone left at Ilvermorny so there was a lot of things they could do without getting interrupted by other students.


	3. Ilvermorny - Year Two

Drew was really excited to see Tina again. She had had a great summer with her brother at her aunt's place but she kept wondering about how Tina was doing. She'd even sent a letter asking how her summer is, thankfully she had received a letter back in which Tina explained in detail about all the things she had done mostly with her sister Queenie as her parents still weren't well.

Drew was back on the train going towards Ilvermorny when she realized she hadn't thought about Percival at all. Did that make her a bad friend? She definitely felt like it. Tina and Percival were equally great friends so why was she way more excited about spending time with Tina?The train arrived at the station. Drew's suitcase had already been delivered to the castle so she didn't have to worry about that. She quickly made her way out the cabin. A lot of students were exiting the train so the station was absolutely packed.Drew tried to make her way through the crowd. She had made a promise with Tina to wait for each other at the station. Her eyes darted around trying to see if the girl was already there.

"Drew!" a familiar voice called out. Drew turned around and came eye to eye with Tina. Drew was frozen as she noticed how Tina had changed. As if puberty had suddenlyhit her hard, she now looked like a real young woman. Her cheekbones had sharpened and Tina had cut her hair making it way shorter.It send chills down Drew's spine, Tina had become really beautiful.

"Hey!" Drew called out excitedly as she ran over and hugged the girl. She noticed how her heart rate increased. Why was she feeling like this? Drew had never experienced anything like it.

"How was your summer?" Tina asked once the hug ended. They started to walk down the path that lead to the castle.

"Great! Gellert took me to a lake and it was wonderful" Drew beamed. "Did you and Queenie go to the wolf sanctuary like you wrote?"Drew's hands felt sweaty, why were all these things happening? It felt as if she was nervous to talk to Tina, she just hoped her friend wouldn't notice.

"Yeah the wolves were really beautiful"

Drew smiled at Tina, she loved seeing the girl get excited about something.

"Have you heard about the Welcome Ball?" Tina suddenly asked. Drew shook her head no, she hadn't heard about it at all.

"It's a ball tomorrow night to welcome the students back, unfortunately it's only for 4th years students as they have surpassed half of their years at Ilvermorny and get to celebrated that"

"That sounds like fun" Drew agreed. Tina nodded excitedly "Yeah! I can't wait to be a fourth year student and go there. We can dance all night Drew" there was a sense of wonder in her eyes that was very affecting.

"Why do you think I want to dance with you all night" Drew joked, Tina rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Drew away not realizing that push sent butterflies down Drew's stomach.

"I'll find a way to get you to dance" Tina winked sending chills down Drew's spine.

"Good luck" Drew challenged her.they were at the castle in no time and were ordered to go to the balcony to watch the first years get sorted into their houses. During the ceremony most students on the balcony got bored quickly. Everyone already knew what would happen.

"When will Queenie come to this school?" Drew whispered to Tina who was standing next to her.

"Next year, she's really excited to meet you" Tina answered surprising Drew.

"To meet me?" Drew asked in shock. Tina nodded excitedly, " I told her about you, I hope you don't mind"

Drew grinned at this " Of course not!"

"Your brother graduated from Drumstrang Institute last year right?" Tina asked curiously.Drew nodded. A teacher standing nearby told the two and a couple of others to stay silent during the ceremony so they shut their mouths.

 

-

 

The first Quidditch training of the school year was something Drew had been looking forward to. Not only did she get to see her team again but she got to fly again. She still tried to practice as much as possible trying to break the speed-force but now she had developed a love for flying as well. It wasn't as much as needing to do it but more like genuinely wanting to do it.

She walked up to the field carrying a broomstick. A couple of the team members were already there but not everyone. She saw Percival sitting on a bench and walked over to the boy.

"Hey Perci" Drew greeted her friend with a smile. Percival looked up and immediately a grin developed on his face.

"Hey Drew! How was your summer?" He sprung off the bench and gave her a big hug.

"Great! How was yours?" Drew asked in return. They both sat down on the bench.

"Eh my parents kept fighting so that sucked but at least I got to see my brother" Percival told Drew.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Drew said looking at her friend, hearing this made her feel even worse about not contacting him during the summer.

"It's okay. Have you heard about the Welcome ball?" Percival asked changing the subject completely. Drew nodded, Percival was in his 4th year now which meant he got to go to the ball.

"Have fun tonight!" She told the boy. He gave her a shy look making Drew frown a bit. Percival had never been shy about her.

"Do you uh, want to go with me to the ball?"The questions equally surprised and confused Drew at the same time.

"It's only for fourth year students"Percival quickly shook his head no.

"My plus one can be a student from any year, you can come along I bet it's going to be fun" Percival convinced Drew. The welcome ball did sound like a lot of fun and if Drew agreed to go then she wouldn't feel so bad about putting Tina above Percival.

"Alright i'll go" Drew nodded causing Percival to smile.

"Great! Let's meet in the common room at 7 tonight"

"Welcome back everyone" Madam Vite called out distracting both students.

"I hope you all had a good summer, now let's win this year's championship"

-

 

Drew and Tina were both sitting in the common room. Tina was reading a book and Drew was laying in the couch resting from the rough Quidditch training she just had. She was watching Tina read and it calmed her. Tina's face was so peaceful as you saw her eyes focussing on the words.

"What would you wear to the welcome's ball?" Drew suddenly asked, Tina looked up from her book surprised.

"A dress, why?" she wondered. Drew shrugged,

"Percival invited me to be his plus one but I don't know what i'm wearing"Drew was expecting to feel happiness for me radiating from Tina but instead she felt that she was... jealous?Drew immediately got up from the couch facing Tina completely.

"I'm happy for you" Tina lied and Drew knew that.

"I can cancel it?" Drew suggested not wanting Tina to be jealous of her. Tina frowned at this

"Why would you cancel it?"

"I don't know" Drew shrugged.

"Don't be silly! Come on, I've got a dress that might suit you" Tina closed her book and jumped up walking towards the girls' bedrooms. Drew followed her. The jealousy had eased a bit. It had mixed with another emotion Drew had never felt radiating from a person before. She didn't know what the emotion was but Drew assumed it was something good otherwise Tina wouldn't be helping her.  
Tina was rummaging through her suitcase trying to find a dress. Drew was awkwardly standing nearby feeling kind of like she was over stepping a boundary.

"I don't have to wear a dress tonight, it's no big deal" Drew shrugged just when Tina pulled out a dress.

"Nonsense! I bet this looks good on you" Tina handed Drew the dress. It was a black dress looking very formal.

"Why do you have a dress anyway" Drew frowned walking over to the dressing bit of the room. She walked behind the wooden barricade that shielded her from Tina who stayed at the other side.

"For moments like this" Tina called out while Drew tried on the dress.

"We need to go dress shopping sometime"

"i'm up for it" Drew said as she walked around the corner showing Tina how she looked like. Drew immediately went over to a long mirror standing in a corner too shy too look at Tina. She looked at herself in the dress not realizing Tina was staring at her with wide eyes filled with wonder.

"It looks good Drew" Tina breathed while Drew was still inspecting herself.

"Thanks, I think it's okay" Drew turned towards Tina with a small smile.

"Percival will love it" Tina assured her friend. Drew frowned, she didn't want Percival to love it, just Tina. Before Drew could say anything Tina quickly said,

"When will he come and get you anyway?"

"Soon I guess" Drew shrugged. There were a lot of mixed feelings coming from Tina and it was affecting Drew's emotions. There was a silence as both girls stared at each other. With each second it got more awkward.

"Have fun tonight, I should get back to reading" Tina awkwardly said after a few seconds. Drew nodded and watched as Tina walked away to another room.Drew herself walked back to the common room and sat herself on the couch waiting for Percival.

A short half an hour later Drew noticed Percival coming in. He went over to her immediately. Drew got up from the couch to meet him.

"Drew you look beautiful!" He complimented the girl. Drew smiled

"Thanks!"Percival himself was dressed in a suit.   
Not much later they were walking through the hallways.

"I've heard from others this party is one of the biggest in your entire school career" Percival excitedly told the girl.

"Really?" Drew herself was getting excited about it now too quickly forgetting about Tina.

"Yeah! Apparently even headmaster Morrigan will be attending"both students were really excited now. They neared the door that led to the main hall. Once close enough the magic door opened by itself revealing the ball. many people were already there.   
There was a huge dance floor where people were dancing. There also was a bar and a place to eat.   
In the sky flew colorful birds singing songs. She recognized Ilvermorny's school song.Percival held out his hand towards his friend.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes" Drew laughed as she grabbed his hand. They both made their way over to the dance floor. Neither of them could dance which made them look really funny. Drew couldn't stop laughing at Percival's ridiculous dance moves.

"You're not any better" Percival laughed at Drew who was trying her best as well. Once they were tired they went over to the bar to get something to drink.

"Drew" a voice called out just when she was handed a drink. Drew turned around and came face to face with headmaster Morrigan.

"Headmaster" Drew nodded politely. The woman smiled at her. The headmaster was wearing a long white dress that kind of look like it was made out of glass.

"Didn't expect to see you here"Percival who had been talking to the wizard behind the bar now decided to join them.

"Hi headmaster, Drew is my plus one" he excitedly told the older woman. Drew nodded happily.

"Have a fun night you two" Morrigan nodded.

"You too!" Drew called out just before the headmaster walked away. Percival and Drew both found a way to sit quite close to the dance floor. Now they could laugh at other people dancing. It was surprising how barely anyone knew how to dance. For a brief seconds Drew wondered what it would be like to dance with Tina.   
She quickly pushed the thought away not wanting to think about Tina when she was with Percival. Drew's eyes fell on a couple who were dancing really close to each other.   
They looked like nothing around them mattered except for the two of them in their own little world. They even started to kiss and nobody was bothered by it.Drew raised her head towards Percival who had been staring at the same couple.

"Do you know what love feels like?" it was a genuinely honest question. Percival looked at Drew surprised before he nodded.

"Yeah, you?"Drew took a sip from her drink thinking for a bit.

"I'm not sure. Can... Can you describe it to me?" She hoped Percival didn't mind her asking him this. A smile broke out on Percival's face,

"Of course!"Drew quickly put her drink down on the table in front of her as she turned to her friend who was sitting beside her.

"Love is when the person makes you feel nervous just talking to them. Your heart starts to race and your hands get clam. You'd do anything to make the person happy. Whatever it takes you just want to be with them, talk with them and not leave each other... ever" Percival tried to explain.

"I know it's not the best description but when you're in love, you will know it I promise you that"Drew nodded taking it all in. She was frozen to her seat as the realization dawned on her. Was she in love with Tina? The moment she thought that it scared the girl, she couldn't be in love with Tina. Not her friend!   
There's no way Tina loved her like this and she didn't want to risk losing their friendship.

"Is that description reminding you of someone?" Percival asked watching Drew. The girl slowly nodded, she didn't want to talk about it so she quickly shot the question back.

"You?"Percival smiled,

"Oh yes"Drew looked back to the dance floor trying to distract her from her own realization. She discovered that the couple was gone. She wondered what Tina was doing right now, probably reading a book.

In two years time when Tina and Drew would both start their 4rd year at Ilvermorny Drew would take Tina to this ball. She already was so excited for this even though it hadn't happened yet.

"Drew do you want to dance again?" Percival suggested once they had finished their drinks. Drew nodded and they went back to the dance floor. The girl tried to focus on the dancing but every time her thoughts went back to Tina.

At 2PM Drew was back at the girls sleeping room. Most girls were asleep so she tried to be quiet. She quickly put on her pyamas and went over to Tina's bed. To her surprise the girl wasn't there. Drew laid the borrowed dress on a chair next to the bed.Drew was worried about the girl but knew she had probably been awakened by all the people coming back from the ball and went to pee or something. Drew quickly went over to her own bed. Tired by the evening she fell asleep in no time.

 

-

 

Transfiguration class was new this year. Drew had been looking forward to it but when the time came she wasn't as excited. Ever since the ball Tina had been distant towards her and she didn't know why. The teacher was explaining information but Drew wasn't listening at all.   
She kept staring at Tina who was sitting next to her.   
Maybe Tina somehow knew Drew was in love with her and kept her distant to not hurt her?The teacher ordered everyone to transform a rat into a cup.  
Tina started to work on it immediately but Drew just kept sitting there doing nothing.  
After a while Tina managed to transform the rat into a cup.  
The girl looked over at Drew.

"You haven't done anything" she noticed. Drew looked at the cat sitting in front of her.

"I'm sure it's easy", Drew flicked her wand towards the animal doing it wrong on purpose. The animal turned purple.  
Tina laughed at this making Drew feel all fuzzy inside.

"You're doing it wrong" she laughed.

"I'm not" Drew disagreed with a grin. Tina grabbed her wand and scooped closer to Drew.

"Here I'll show you" she spoke the spell and raised her wand, a second later the rat turned into a cup.

"Now you try to turn it back into a rat" Tina encouraged her. Drew smiled and raised her wand again. Instead of turning the cup into a rat she turned it into another color. She looked at Tina with a huge smile.

"I honestly never thought Drew Grindelwald would be bad at something" Tina said referencing to all Drew's perfect grades. The thing Tina didn't know Drew liked it when Tina helped her do something. Transfigurations were easy and Drew was messing up on purpose.

The weeks flew by and Drew didn't seem to be learning anything in Transfigurations class, at least that's what Tina thought. Drew was failing miserably but considered the class to be her favorite one.  
Tina helped Drew with everything and she really liked the attention.  
Unfortunately as Tina was still being distant the transfiguration class seemed to be the only class where they interacted. Drew cherished these moments.  
Drew tried to hang out with Tina after classes but the girl always came up with an excuse saddening the girl.  
Transfiguration class had just ended, the students were pooring out the classroom when the teacher called Drew over.  
It was headteacher Leros who gave these classes.

"Drew I've seen you struggling in class" the teacher began serious.Drew just watched him curiously.

"The thing is, I bet you're not that bad in transfigurations at all" the teacher grabbed a small mouse from a cage and balanced the animal on his hand.

"Turn the animal into a pillow" the teacher ordered. Drew frowned,

"I can't"The teacher sent her a smile just before he let the creature fall. Drew's eyes widened,

"No!" instinctively Drew pointed her wand towards the falling animal and quickly spoke the spell, transforming the animal into a pillow just when it hit the ground.

"See" the teacher grinned as he grabbed the pillow from the floor and transformed it back to a mouse. He put the animal back into the cage.

"I just made you do something you learn in your 3rd year yet you're a 2nd years failing student. What's up Drew?" the teacher didn't fall for Drew's act at all. He saw right through her.

"It's-" Drew looked at the ground embarrassed.

"A girl" the teacher said with a knowing smile.

"I've seen the way you and Tina interact. Just make sure you pass for the exams. I don't care what you do during class but just pass alright?" The teacher asked. Drew quickly nodded she could do that.

"Good, see you tomorrow" the teacher ended the conversation. Drew said goodbye and walked out the classroom.   
Secretly she had hoped Tina would wait but the girl was nowhere insight.  
Drew sighed, at this point she just wanted her friend back.

After school Drew was hanging out with Percival and a couple of other team-players. The Thunderbird had a year long scavenge hunt, as Tina could never hang out with Drew anymore Drew hung out with this group trying to find items from the scavenge hunt.

"Where do we find an Ostrich egg in this part of America" one of the guys called out.

"You seem to forget we're wizards Toby" Percival laughed at the boy. Toby just rolled his eyes.

" A pukwudgie told me he saw one in a tree around here" Leo told the group looking at the trees above them.

"Do we trust a Pukwudgie though" Toby asked. Drew was looking at the trees as well seaching for the item.

"The Pukwudgies aren't involved in the scavenge hunt so they have no need to ruin it" Leo tried to explain.

"Maybe one of us should climb in a tree to get a better look?" Percival suggested. The group agreed it made sense.

"Drew should go" Leo suggested, Drew rolled her eyes. Leo still didn't like her and frankly drew didn't like him either.

"Why me" she shot back at the guy annoyed.

"You're the smallest, you weight less so you can climb higher" the guy explained, Drew hated that it made sense.

"I'll go" Percival suggested looking between the two. Drew shook her head no.

"I'll go, it's alright" she shrugged. She walked to the nearest tree and started to climb.

"Be careful!" Percival called out towards her. Drew kept on climbing until she was at the top. The branches were strong and could easily hold Drew. She looked around. She could see quite far from here, she even had a great few on the castle.She saw something bright in a tree not far from her. She focused her eyes and realized it was the Ostrich egg laying in a nest. Drew carefully got out her wand and pointed it at the egg. She spoke out a spell and the egg flew towards her.   
She managed to just catch it before pocketing both her wand and the egg.  
Drew wanted to climb down when her eyes fell on Tina who she saw sitting near the lake. The girls from a year ago were standing near and looked like they were throwing things at Tina.

Drew frowned, Tina had told her the girls stopped bullying her.   
Drew felt anger well up inside her, the girls needed to leave Tina alone.   
She started to climb down the tree, she wanted to help Tina as quickly as possible. She was going so quick that her foot slipped off a branch, before she could even hold on to something she fell.

She screamed just before hitting the ground, everything went black.  
Drew slowly started to regain consciousness.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Tina sitting beside her looking worriedly.

"Tina" Drew breathed slowly getting up.

"Take it slow" Tina said worriedly helping Drew up. The girl only noticed Percival now, he was standing near the bed as well looking concerned.

"You scared us Drew" he told me his eye filled with worry. I smiled sheepishly,

"I'm fine"Tina shook her head no,

"They gave you strong pain killers, you bruised your back pretty bad"Drew felt strong concern radiating from both friends.

"We're wizards, i'm sure they can just heal it and i'll be back to normal within hour" Drew shrugged.

"Well if you think you're back to normal soon then I should go. I have some studying to do" Tina answered sheepishly. She got up from the chair. She gave both Percival and Drew a look.

"See you later"Drew's eyes widened, she didn't want Tina to go. Before she could say anything Tina was gone though.  
Drew looked back at Percival who was giving her a knowing look.

"She's the girl you're in love with huh" He grinned sitting himself down on the chair where Tina had sat moments earlier. This comment surprised Drew.

"How do you know?"Percival gave het a sad look,

"Because you've never looked at me like that." Drew's eyes widened, Percival wanted her to be in love with him. Did that mean... he was in love with her?

"Have a good recovery Drew, i'll see you later" The boy stood up from the chair and left the room leaving Drew behind alone. So many thoughts and emotions were going through her mind.  
Percival was in love with her?   
Why was Tina still being so distant? Was it because of the bullying?   
She didn't know.

-

Drew had made a quick recovery from her injuries. She was back playing Quidditch in no time. Thankfully Percival didn't act any different towards her. He was still being a great friend towards her even though he might be in love with the girl.

Drew still barely saw Tina to her distaste.It was Halloween and the entire Thunderbird house was standing near the edge of the forest. Drew was standing with the guys from the Quidditch team.   
The house had an annual Halloween tradition of playing hide and seek in the dark at the forest. One chosen student from the house was the seeker while the others hid. When someone was found that person became a seeker as well until one was left.  
Teachers were walking around as well making sure no fights broke out and everything happened fair and square.

"Welcome to the Thunderbird's annual hide and seek competition" Headmistress Morrigan called out. The old woman was standing in front of everyone.

"You all know the rules. The hiders get 2 minutes to hide before the seeker enters the woods. The game ends once everyone is found or when the clock hits 12 o' clock"there were excited murmurs coming from the group.  
The headmistress raised her wand and pointed it at the sky.

"We start in, 3...2...1" she shot a beam of light into the air indicating the game started. The first 10 seconds were chaotic as everyone started to run lightly pushing each other.   
The quickest were away in a second, unfortunately Drew had known she wouldn't get far on foot.   
Most people run into the middle of the woods but Drew ran off left towards the lake.   
Barely anyone went to the lake knowing they could easily be spotted in the open area.

Drew ran towards the biggest tree near the lake. Once there she got out her wand and spoke a revealing spell.   
A moment later a broomstick appeared.  
It was allowed to use magic and broomsticks. Barely anyone had a broomstick though but considering Drew was a part of the quidditch team she was lucky enough to get her hands on one.

Drew quickly climbed on the broom and flew up towards the top of the woods. The seeker had already started searching for everyone. It was really dark now as well, from the top of the woods Drew could see the seeker walking quite far away.   
Well she saw the lights against the woods. He wasn't near finding Drew at all but that could quickly change there were more seekers.From here Drew could see other students hiding as well, she noticed Toby hiding in a tree and a few others students were laying behind bushes. Drew knew she shouldn't be flying around as it might make noise against the winds and tree branches.

She kept as silent as possible, quickly more seekers were walking around. Thankfully all had to walk around with a light thus marking themselves as seekers.   
To Drew's luck none had come anywhere near her, for some reason nobody thought anybody was hiding near the lake.

Suddenly Drew heard voices. She frowned and looked around her. Her eyes fell on a group of girls near the lake. Silently Drew flew towards them still hiding in the tree tops. It was very dark so she couldn't see who they were.

"You're a freak" one of the girls called out, another one grabbed the girl they were bullying and held her against a nearby tree.

"Let me go" the girl struggled against the tree. Drew felt her heart drop, that had been Tina's voice.   
Without thinking about it she flew towards the group as hard as she could knocking one of the girls into the lake they were standing nearby.

"Hey!" Another girl called out offended. Drew quickly stopped and turned around, the girl had let go of Tina and was now looking at Drew.  
Drew flew back at high speed towards the girl. She abruptly stopped in front of Tina making the girls back away.

"Drew" The tall girl spit at her. Drew jumped off the broom and got out her wand. As on instinct the others got out theirs wands as well, all except for Tina who was still standing by the tree.

"How many times do I need to tell you to leave her alone" Drew glared at the girls.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it" the girl sarcastically rolled her eyes. Before Drew even thought about it she flicked her wand towards the girls and spoke the spell. Before the girls even knew what was going on they all turned into frogs, every single one of them.

Drew took a step back in shock, she had turned them all into frogs, she hadn't expected the transfiguration spell to work on humans too.

"Don't mess with her anymore" Drew called out towards the frogs warning them, she hoped the girls were still in there and she hadn't accidentally murdered them. The girl turned towards Tina, she noticed now that Tina had dried tears on her cheeks she looked to be in shock.

"Did you do that?" she asked unsure. Drew nodded

"I guess"before either of them could do anything a teacher stormed out the forest towards them.

"Drew what did you do?!" It was Mister Leros, her transfiguration teacher.  
He ran over towards her and looked at the frogs who were all making a not of noise.

"In my defence they were bullying Tina" Drew shrugged as if she would do it again. She thought Leros would be proud of her for doing a transfiguration on a human without it going wrong. Instead the guy was fuming, he looked incredibly angry.

"This could get you expelled" he shot at her. Drew's eyes widened, she hadn't realized she'd done something that serious. She didn't want to get kicked out of Ilvermorny away from Tina.

"I'm taking you to headmistress Morrigan"Drew gulped, you knew you were in trouble if the headmistress got involved. Drew just slowly nodded. Leros turned towards Tina.

"You either join the game or get back to the castle." He ordered the girl. Tina sent Drew a worried look before nodding and quickly disappearing into the woods.

Leros quickly gathered the frogs and put them into his coat pocket, Drew would've laughed about it but right now she was more worried about there being a chance she could get expelled.  
Within half an hour she was sat in headmistress Morrigan's office. The office was well cleaned but it gave Drew old fashioned vibes. She felt incredibly nervous, she kept fiddling with her sleeves as she stared at Morrigan who was sitting in the chair behind her desk. The headmistress looked very disappointed at Drew.

"Why would you turn someone into a frog" she asked sincerely.Drew gulped,

"They were bullying Tina"Morrigan just shook her head no,

"You can't turn people into frogs when they're doing something you don't like"

"I'm sorry" Drew breathed nervously.

"I didn't even know what I was doing and then suddenly I did it, as if my body knew what to do"Headmistress Morrigan sent her a concerned look,

"I should expel you"Drew froze, anything but being expelled.

"But instead you're going to follow after school transfiguration classes with Mister Leros" the woman concluded. Drew's eyes widened and she felt a wave of happiness flow through her.

"A 2nd year student shouldn't be able to even turn an object into a frog let alone a human. You have a talent and we rather help you improve it before you do things beyond your control" Morrigan told Drew.   
The girl couldn't believe it, she had been so close to being expelled.

"Thank you" she thanked the woman gratefully.

"This is your final warning though, next time I will have to expel you"Drew nodded quickly, she could definitely understand that. The headmistress dismissed her.

 

A little later Drew was back in the common room of the Thunderbird house. Her eyes fell on Tina who was sitting near the fireplace. The moment Tina saw Drew she shot up from the couch and ran up towards her. Tine gave her a huge hug as she began to ramble.

"never do that again I was so worried" she exited the hug and gave Drew a worried look.

"Please tell me you didn't get expelled"At this point Drew couldn't contain her happiness anymore, she laughed,

"I didn't get expelled but i'm forced to take after school classes in transfiguration"Tina's eyes beamed with happiness,

""i'm so happy you're not leaving"both girls walked back towards the couch and sat down on it. The common room was empty as most were still playing hide and seek outside.

"Did they want you to take transfiguration classes because you're so bad at it?" Tina asked curiously. Drew grinned,

"I guess"Drew looked into the fire when she realized something. Now was probably the best time to confront Tina.  
Drew turned towards her friend who was watching her.

"Tina, why have you been so distant these last couple of weeks?" Drew looked away immediately feeling like she might be over stepping a boundary.

"I've not been distant, you're the one who got a boyfriend who you rather hang out with" Tina's voice didn't sound angry at all, it sounded sad.  
The sentence surprised Drew though, she looked at Tina confused.

"Boyfriend?"Drew never had nor wanted a boyfriend.

"Where in Merlin's name did you hear I have a boyfriend"Tina didn't dare look at Drew,

"When you went to the ball as Percival's date people say you guys kissed. Everyone thinks you two are a couple" Tina explained surprising Drew big time.

"Who's everyone?" Drew asked genuinely wanting to know it.

"Most people from our house, you and Percival spend a lot of time together"Drew shook her head no, she had been spending time with Percival because Tina didn't want to hang out with her.

"He's not my boyfriend Tina" Drew looked at the girl wanting her to understand desperately.  
Now Tina was the confused one.

"He's not?"I shook my head no, "Never. I don't even like guys"

"Well then forget everything I just said" Tina shrugged awkwardly.

"Will you stop being distant then? I really love hanging out with you" Drew pleaded, Tina looked back at her friend and smiled.

"I like hanging out with you too"

-

The weeks flew by quickly. Drew hung out a lot with Tina again and way less with Percival which she did not mind at all. Every moment she spend with Tina she felt like she was falling in love more and more. After school Drew went to Leros transfiguration classes in which she got to practice a lot.   
Leros wanted to try and get her to learn transfiguration spell one get put on themselves. Drew couldn't wait to transform herself into a bird and fly. Unfortunately it was very dangerous so they took their time with that one.  
Drew also went to Quidditch, their team wasn't winning but thankfully they weren't the worst. This year the Wampus was the one who seemed to be losing.

When winter break came Tina invited Drew over to spend the holidays with her family.Tina's parents had been doing well and seemed to be healing. They had told Tina that she could invite Drew if she wanted. Which is why both of them were on a train riding away from Ilvermorny.

"You're going to love Queenie!" Tina was telling Drew excitedly. Drew smiled at the girl, she was so adorable right now.

"Our house isn't that big but it's cozy and warm, especially during winter!" She continued to ramble.

"My mom makes the best hot cocoa"

"I can't wait to try it" their train stopped, as this was a normal no-maj train they got their suitcases and walked out onto the train station. Tina was looking around while Drew was just standing beside her. Drew didn't know what Tina's family looked like so there was no point looking.

"Tina!" a girl's voice called out. Both girls turned around and saw a young 10 years old girl with long blond curls running up towards Tina.

"Queenie!" Tina cheered as Queenie hugged her sister. A man and a woman followed the girl and stopped in front of them.

"Mom! Dad!" Tina happily hugged her parents. Both her parents weren't that old. The dad looked like your basic soccer dad and was wearing a christmas jumper. Her woman looked very friendly and a little posh.

They were both very pale and thin though, Drew knew that was because they were suffering from dragon pox.

"This is Drew" Tina introduced them. Drew shook their hands politely.

"Nice to meet you"Tina's mother smiled,

"Nice to meet you too." They quickly went on their way. Everyone was packed warm. They had to walk to the Goldstein residence from the station as she didn't have any other transportation method. Thankfully Tina's father was kind enough to carry Tina and Drew's suitcases.  
Tina was excitingly telling her parents stories about Ilvermorny while Drew and Queenie were trailing behind them.

"I want to join the quidditch team as well" the young girl excitedly told Drew. Drew smiled,

"You can join it once you come to Ilvermorny! Do you already know which role in the team you want to play?"Queenie seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head no.

"I'm a little scared of heights though" Tina's sister admitted. Before Drew could answer Tina randomly joined in.

"Drew tell them about how you turned those girls into frogs"Queenie's eyes went wide,

"You turned girls into frogs?!"Drew grinned proud of the achievement.

"They were being annoying"Tina's mother looked a bit concerned though,

"Were they the girls who you wrote about" she asked her daugther.Tina nodded,

"But Drew made sure that they don't come near me again"Drew shared a smile with Tina that made her feel all warm inside.  
Drew looked back at Queenie to see what her reaction was but the young sister was staring with wide eyes to both girls.  
Suddenly Queenie got a look of mischievous on her face. She ran up towards Tina and said,

"I know your secret"immediately Tina turned red. Drew frowned what was Queenie talking about.

"Don't read my mind Queenie" Tina scolded her sister awkwardly laughing. Her parents shared a knowing smile.  
Drew's eyes widened at this new information.

"You can read minds?" the girl asked in wonder. Queenie nodded excitedly,

"I've read yours too!""Queenie what did we tell you about reading other people's minds" her father asked seriously. The girl just scoffed ignoring him.

"Don't worry she feels the same way" the 10 years old girl whispered to Drew who turned red immediately.

"She what-?"

"Queenie leave Drew alone" Tina interrupted. Queenie just sent one last mischievous smile before she joined her parents. Tina trailed behind and joined Drew.

"So your sister reads minds uh?" Drew asked looking at the girl as they were still talking towards the house.

"Yes, I probably should've warned you for that. Queenie is good at keeping secret though so if you want her to not tell something she won't do it"Drew just nodded, she decided she liked Queenie.   
The moment she thought that Queenie looked around at her with a huge grin on her face, of course she had read her mind.  
The first week at the Goldstein residence was a dream come true. Everyone was so incredibly kind and they all made Drew feel at home.  
It was Christmas day and Tina and Drew had awoken earlier than the others.  
They sat in the living room discussing what they were going to do today, the christmas lights were already on and it had even snowed outside.

"We should go iceskating for sure" Drew agreed excitedly. Tina smiled. They looked at the Christmas presents below the tree, to Drew's surprise there even were a few presents for her!

"Queenie usually sneaks downstairs to open her presents first" Tina told her friend gazing at the presents.

"Doesn't she already know what she's getting if she can read minds?" Drew wondered curiosly.

"My parents have find ways to prevent her from knowing. Which is why Queenie wants to be the first to open them"Drew was thinking for a moment.

"We can prank Queenie?" She suggested getting a look of mischief in her eyes. Tina grinned at that.

"We should" Both girls came up with a plan, quickly they turned of all the lights and prepared the prank. They hoped Queenie hadn't noticed that Tina and Drew were already awake.  
Not much later both girls heard the young Goldstein skip down the stairs excitedly.They heard her run towards the Christmas tree.

"What" Queenie whispered confused. Drew peeked around the corner and saw the young girl stare at the christmas tree, there weren't any presents. Tina and Drew had hid them all.

"You're too late Queenie we already unwrapped everything" Tina said revealing herself. Queenie was just staring at her.

"No! You hid them! With Drew!" She pointed towards where Drew was hiding. Of course the little girl knew what was going on.

"We're both thunderbirds, hide and seek is in our house" Drew said walking out her hiding place. Both Tina and Drew sat down on the couch watching Queenie run through the living room desperately looking for the presents.

"Where did you guys hide them" The girl called out desperately looking at the others. The noise woke up the parents and not much later both adults were in the living room as well. They understood what the girls had done and found it quite funny as well.

"This is what happens when you want to be the first to unwrap darling" The mother called out smiling lovingly.Drew watched Tina as she was laughing so much at her sister's reaction.  
Queenie discovered it though, she ran towards the girl and jumped on her lap.

"I don't have the presents" Drew told Queenie as the girl was in her face now. Queenie's eyes bore into hers making her feel uncomfortable, what was she doing.

"Queenie?" Tina asked confused.

"I know where the presents are" Queenie decided just before jumping off Drew's lap again.

"But it isn't fair, I don't have a wand. I can't reveal them!" The girl was standing beside the tree. Tina rolled her eyes laughing as she raised her wand and revealed the presents were still there un touched.

"She read my mind didn't she" Drew asked Tina while Queenie absolutely got off on the presents and started unwrapping hers.

"Probably" the girl nodded.They all unwrapped the presents. Drew got a knitted jumper, some chocolate and to her surprise a necklace. The necklace wasn't an expensive one. It was made of rope and a stone, very easy and selfmade. Drew guessed either Tina or Queenie had made it for her. Whichever sister it was she cherished the item and immediately wore it.

A few hours later the girls were all ice skating at a nearby lake. It had snowed heavily over night so there was snow everyone and thankfully the lake water had frozen. The Goldstein parents stayed at home as they were still not well and figured the older girls could look after Queenie.  
The three girls had just put on the ice skates.  
Drew watched amused as Tina tried to act like she could iceskate well but nearly falling every now and then. Unfortunately the joke was on her as Drew herself wasn't the best either.To everyone's surprise Queenie was really good at ice skating, she flew over the ice very nicely. She kept iceskating circles around the girls who were struggling a little.

"Mind reading would be way more fun if you guys weren't thinking about the same thing" Queenie called out with a mischievous grin. Drew just rolled her eyes at the younger Goldstein sister.

"Maybe you should stop reading our minds" Drew suggested jokingly.

"That will never happen" the girl laughed back.

"Maybe if you guys talked about what you thought I get more juicy gossips"

"Queenie leave us alone" Tina scolded getting annoyed at her sister exposing her. Queenie skated away laughing hard.   
Drew watched as she skated towards a group of muggles, or no-majs as they called it in America. Probably to read their minds for fun. The girl really seemed to enjoy her gift for mind reading... for now at least.  
Drew turned towards Tina who was standing a couple of meters away from her. The girl was wrapped up in her coat and scarf. The wind against her hair and the coldness made her look very pale. Yet Drew thought Tina looked absolutely adorable.

"Maybe we should talk about it" Tina suggested awkwardly.

"Talk about what?" Drew asked totally oblivious to the rising tension.

"Us?" Tina looked away immediately. Queenie had told Drew that Tina feels the same way about her than she does towards her. She just assumed it had been a joke.

"Oh uh" Drew awkwardly reacted not really knowing how to start.  
Somewhere it was amusing, both of them were awkward yet right now that didn't work. Drew knew that, which is why she decided to take action. No more waiting around until something happened, she'd make it happen.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are" Drew breathed determined. Tina who had still been looking away awkwardly was slowly dragging up her eyes until they met with Drew's.

"Not as beautiful as you" the girl dared to say. Drew felt her heart drop. This was the moment. The girl started to skate towards.

Then suddenly Drew felt her foot slip and she fell against Tina. The weight of her body pushed Tina to the ground too. A second later both girls were laying on the ground, Drew looked at Tina before they both burst out laughing.

"Can you skate?" Tina laughed. Drew rolled her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey dorks should we go home?" Queenie randomly joined in skating their way. She had a silly grin on her face as she saw the girls still laying on the ground.Drew sent her a funny look,

"Did you just call us dorks?"

"Of course, you two, are laying on the ground, not me" Queenie smiled innocently. Drew carefully stood up without falling. She offered Tina her hand who grabbed it to stand up.

When they went home Tina never let go of Drew's hand, not even for a second.

-

It was the day before New Year's day. Tina and Drew still hadn't talked about their relationship status but everytime they could they held hands or hugged. They were all eating breakfast, Queenie was telling a story about the most interesting thoughts she'd read. Tina and Drew were listening eagerly while Tina and Queenie's parents were reading the newspaper and discussing topics quietly.

"Muggles have the most fascinating minds. They always seemed to be thinking about either food or going to sleep" Queenie rambled stuffing toast into her mouth.

"Relatable" I smirked, Tina smiled at that which warmed up Drew's heart - or at least it felt like it -

"Drew" Tina's father suddenly asked, his voice was serious. For a second Drew thought she had done something wrong, she looked at the man.

"Yes?"

"Is your brother Gellert Grindelwald?" He asked the girl, she just nodded. Did something happen with her brother? She felt her heart drop, she didn't want to lose him.  
Tina's father handed Drew the paper he was reading and pointed at an article.  
Drew felt her heart drop even more when she read it.

'Ariana Dumbleodre killed in a wand fight with her brothers and Gellert Grindelwald'   
This case is under investigation. Ariana Dumbledore was the youngest sibling of the Dumbledore family, they're all mourning her loss. The current suspect is Gellert Grindelwald for initiating the fight and being the most probable one to have fired the spell that killed Ariana. No arrests have been made yet.

Drew's eyes widened at reading the article, this didn't sound like her brother. He would never do that. Tina noticed her shocked look and quickly became worried.

"Can I read it?" She asked. Drew nodded absently and handed the paper over to the girl. Drew felt like she couldn't speak.Then suddenly with a loud bang an owl crashed against the window, it was one of the owls that flew around letters and packages.

"I'll get it" Queenie quickly said before jumping up and running out the house to receive whatever the owl had delivered.Drew watched Tina lower the paper being in shock too.

"He didn't do it" Drew immediately said defending her brother.Tina nodded,

"I believe you"Queenie entered the room again holding a letter and looking confused.

"It's for Drew, how did they know you were here?" The younger sibling asked giving the letter to Drew who immediately opened it.

"We wizards have our ways of finding one another" Tina's father told us.Drew opened the letter, it's from the Dumbledore family.

Dear Drew Grindelwald,

We are sad to announce Ariana Dumbledore has passed away. Your parents were our closest friends and therefore we feel like you're a part of our family.Which is why we invite you to attend Ariana's funeral on the first of january 1915. We'll arrange your ride and accommodation. You'll be picked up today at 11AM.We hope you can attend and help us honor our daughter one last time.  
The Dumbledore Family.

Drew felt tears sting in her eyes, even though her brother was accused of killing their daughter they still wanted Drew to attend. The Goldstein family all looked at Drew expectantly.

"I'm invited to Ariana's funeral, i'll be picked up at 11AM I announced. The Goldstein parents shared a concerned look but nodded.  
Drew suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, she couldn't stop thinking about Ariana. The woman had been so young.

"i'll help you pack?" Tina offered concerned, Drew nodded. Both girls left the table to go and pack.Half an hour later Drew was sitting on the ground silently folding some clothes to go in her suitcase. Tina was sitting on her bed unsure how to approach the girl.

"Did you know Ariana?" Tina dared to ask. Drew looked up,

"Yeah, she's our age actually. Our families would spend the summers together"Tina nodded understanding.

"I haven't seen her for years though, her family kept her kind of hidden after an accident with muggles that had happened" Drew continued putting the folded clothes into her suitcase. She sighed, she couldn't get the image of Ariana getting killed by a spell out of her head.She stood up and sat herself down next to Tina on the bed.  
Tina offered Drew her hand, Drew gladly took it.

"I'll probably meet you again at Ilvermorny in a few days" Drew said stating the obvious, Tina nodded and rested her head on Drew's shoulder.

 

A Day Later

 

It was New Year's day. Drew had really been looking forward to spend this day with the Goldstein family, instead she was back in England.She was staying with the Dumbledore family, their house was huge like a mansion. It also was really well hidden behind a thick forest.  
The mood was very grim and depressing. Drew barely knew anyone as there were more family members and friends that had been invited. Which is why Drew sat outside in the garden staring into the forest.  
Amillion thoughts flew through her head but she was too tired to focus on one. She heard twigs break behind her and turned around. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards her, in silence he sat down next to her. He had barely said a word to anyone, he had watched his sister die not too long ago and it clearly impacted him in a bad way.  
They sat in a comfortable silence, both had lost people they were close with and knew the pain the other carried.

"I'm sorry for you parents" Albus said after a while breaking the silence.   
His voice was small, way smaller than normally yet it sounded very sincere.  
Nearly two years ago when Drew's parents died Albus hadn't shown up to the funeral while the rest of his family had attended it. Drew always wondered why he couldn't come.

"I'm sorry for your sister" Drew answered, Albus nodded staring straight ahead of him. Drew felt sadness radiating from him... and guilt, So much guilt.

"I uh" his voice cracked a little. He had never shown this kind of emotions to Drew, they simply weren't that close. But today neither of them cared, they had known each other for forever through Gellert. She wondered why Gellert wasn't here, probably because he was suspected for murdering Ariana.

"Gellert and I broke up after the accident" Albus whimpered. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Drew felt her heart break, the boy had lost so much these last few days.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Drew answered, her voice started to break as well, she was starting to get really affected by feeling Albus' feelings, she also felt so bad for the boy. She knew exactly how he was feeling.  
They fell into another comfortable silence, Albus was silently crying.  
Drew deduced that this was the first time he showed these emotions to anyone other than himself. Knowing his parents wouldn't tolerated their son being sad about not being in a relationship with the guy who supposedly killed their daughter.  
After about 10 minutes Albus' tears had dried up, the teenager and young adult were staring into abyss lost into their own thoughts

"What are you going to do?" Drew decided to ask Albus after a while. She knew he always had a lot of plans with Gellert but now they were broken up she really didn't know what he was going to do.

"I got offered a job at Hogwarts, i'll be teaching Dark Arts" Albus answered, Drew looked at him surprised. She never saw him as a teacher but now she thought about it, this job might be perfect for him.

"That's great, Dark Arts is an interesting subject" Drew acknowledged. Albus nodded. Drew felt cold wind brush against her, it made her shiver. It was starting to get really cold outside. She stood up and faced Albus,

"I should probably get inside" The girl told him, she was about to walk towards the house when Albus looked her straigh in the eyes for the first time that day.

"Drew." He said, his voice scarily low. Drew frowned,

"Yeah?"

"Please, whatever you do stay away from your brother. He's not himself anymore" Albus warned Drew who's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't just stay away from my brother" She answered back immediately, nearly sounding offended but knowing Albus already was in an emotional state. Albus nodded,

"I know. Just - Just be careful" Drew nodded hastily and walked away leaving Albus alone with his thoughts. Now Drew really wanted to talk to her brother, he was the only close relative left and she would love him forever. She wanted to hear his side of the story, she was sure he was innocent.

-

Drew was sitting on the train back to Ilvermorny. The last few days had been awfully depressing. Ariana's funeral had been incredibly sad and not a single person left without having cried. Next to the funeral Drew spend most of her time sitting in her assigned chamber or being outside.   
Her conversation with Albus haunted her, the day after the conversation she had sent Gellert a letter asking him to meet. She didn't know if it arrived and even if it did if Gellert would be there to read it.  
There was a good possibility her brother had gone into hiding.. she had never thoughts something like that would make a lot of sense.The train arrived at the station. Drew quickly got her suitcase and got off the train. She started to walk towards the Ilvermorny castle when suddenly someone yelled out her name. Drew turned around surprised and saw Tina hurriedly walking towards her.

The sight of Tina instantly calmed her which made Drew realize how much she had wanted Tina to be at the Dumbledore residence with her.Once Tina was near she stopped in front of the girl unsure if she should initiate something.

"How are you?" Tina asked worriedly. Drew just shrugged,

"I'm okay"as if Tina saw the pain in her eyes she hugged Drew. Drew felt herself relax into the hug, she had desperately needed one.  
It also made Drew realize she should stop acting so depressed, something sad had happened but right in front of her stood this beautiful girl who for whatever reason was interested in her.

Tina exited the hug, a small smile broke out on Drew's face, the first time she had smiled in days.

"Thank you" Drew said sincerely. Tina sent her a surprised look,

"for what?"Drew grabbed Tina's free hand,

"For being yourself"The most wonderful smile broke out on Tina's face, her eyes were beaming with gratefulness. This look made Drew smile even more.  
Before either of them realized it they were both leaning in. Drew had forgotten her trouble and was totally captivated by the girl in front of her.Drew decided to just go for it, she pushed her lips onto Tina's.   
She felt her heart race but somehow the kiss calmed her even more.  
Unfortunately for Drew the kiss went over way too soon, they both pulled away, Tina smiled shyly. Drew grinned, She pulled Tina along as they walked down the path to Ilvermorny.  
Whatever happened, at least Tina was at her side.

"Are we dating now?" Tina whispered to her. Drew smiled,

"If you want to?"Tina nodded excitedly,

"I'd love that"

-

 

The last month at Ilvermorny went by way too quick according to Drew. She loved having Tina as her girlfriend, it made her forget about what had happened with the Dumbledore - or well, she didn't want to think about it.

She did try and get into contact with her brother but she never got any response to the letters she sent.Tina and Drew had wanted to spend the summer together but Tina's parents rapidly got more ill, they could barely care for Queenie in their state and during the summer Tina was there as well.

Drew offered if Tina wanted to visit her but she knew the girl would be taking caring of her sister and parents.

In the train on her way to her aunt's house Drew immediately missed Tina, they hadn't spend a day apart since the funeral but now she was alone again.  
The train ride was short and before Drew knew it she was back at her aunt's home.  
Her aunt, a middle aged woman wearing a fancy dress during any time of the day was waiting for her.

"Hey aunt May" Drew greeted, the lady walked over to her with a smile,

"I'm so happy you're here again" Aunt May hugged Drew, after the hug she grabbed Drew's suitcase from her,

"There's a surprise in the living room, i'll take care of your suitcase" Aunt May smiled.Drew nodded, no clue what the surprise was. She entered the huge home that creaked at every step she took. This house might be big and fancy but it's also old... and Drew was pretty sure it's haunted.

She entered the living room and was met with Gellert who was sitting on the couch probably waiting for her.

"Gellert!" Drew cheered, the boy stood up - a smile breaking out on his face.

"Hey little one" He greeted as Drew attacked him with a hug.

"I'm not little anymore, i'm nearly the same height as you are now" Drew smirked when she got out of the hug. Gellert rolled his eyes,

"yeah yeah, you'll always be the little one to me" They both sat down on the couch again,

"Did you get my letters?" Drew asked excitedly being really happy about seeing her brother. Gellert frowned,

"no? which letters?""Oh" Drew responded disappointed,

"I sent you a bunch of letters."She looked at her brother, he looked about the same as last time when she saw him, about a year ago. But this time his eyes carried sadness... and something more but Drew couldn't figure out what.

Albus warning flew through her mind but she decided to ignore it, her brother wasn't dangerous nor different. He was the same idiot he always had been, the boy who learned her fly a broom and who taught her a lot of pranks. She loved him no matter what.


	4. Ilvermorny - Year Three

Drew stood on the train station, she had just arrived and was waiting for Tina and Queenie, it was Queenie's first year and she couldn't wait to show the younger Goldstein sibling around with Tina.   
Through the summer she had sent a couple of letters to Tina but never got a response, Drew figured she was busy with something else.

Drew's summer hadn't been that eventful, she'd mostly hung out with her brother, there was no sign about him being able to hurt someone, she really couldn't believe he supposedly killed Ariana.

Her eyes fell on Tina who exited the train followed by her younger sibling. Drew expected them to be happy but their faces were grim, she immediately felt sadness radiating from them.

Drew walked over to them, when Tina spotted her she immediately put her arms around the girl and hugged her tight.  
Tina didn't let go and kept on hugging her, something felt really wrong. During the hug Drew saw Queenie sadly staring at the floor, she opened an arm the younger sibling looked like she really needed a hug as well.  
When Queenie saw the offer she joined the hug, putting her arms about Tina and Drew. Here they stood, the three of them hugging, the mood was grim and Drew knew something was really wrong.  
After a few seconds Tina stopped hugging and pushed herself away, Queenie did the same.

"What's wrong?" Drew dared to ask, Tina's face looked pained.

"Our parents... they uh" Her voice cracked, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"They died" Queenie said for Tina. I felt my heart rate drop, no. Not their parents! Not Tina and Queenie's parents. She felt her heart break for the two.   
Now they were orphans just like Gellert and Drew were.

"Which is why I didn't sent any letters, I just - couldn't.. - I" Tina's voice broke, it made Drew's heart break even more.

"Hey don't worry, it's okay" Drew immediately answered hugging the girl again, this time way shorter.

The ceremony started and Drew grew more worried about Tina. The girl had been very quiet. Even when Queenie got sorted into the Pukwudgie house, Tina didn't even react.  
After the ceremony and the feast all students had some free time to settle in and explore.

Drew noticed Tina looked like a ghost, she was pale and walking in her shadows looking at the ground. Drew could feel her sadness.Her parents deaths really did not go well.  
Drew choose a corner of the hallways and walked over there making sure not everyone could over heard them. She turned towards her girlfriend.

"What do you want to do today?" Drew tried hoping the girl would suggest something. Tina looked at her, her eyes were blank, as if the shock of her parent's deaths had completely taken over.

"I don't care, you can choose" She offered, her voice in monotone. She was clearly shutting herself off from everyone including Drew.Drew grabbed Tina's hand who let her.

"You know i'm here for you right?"Tina stared at Drew, suddenly she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" Tina said her voice breaking. Tina let go of Drew's hand. Drew's heart leaped in fear,

"Can't do what?" Drew's voice came out as a whisper, as if she was too scared to say anything.

"I can't have a relationship feeling like shit. I'm truly sorry Drew but I need some time" Tina truthfully told the girl. Drew's eyes teared up,

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Just for now. If we're meant to be then we're meant to be. I just really need some time alone to make sense of my emotions" Tina explained her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry" She said before turning around and quickly walking away leaving Drew behind. Drew was frozen to the spot, shock had entirely taken over her body. She felt her arms starting to shake. No. No this couldn't be happening.

"Drew!" A cheery voice called out, Queenie came skipping over, she looked quite happy. Not as much grieving as Tina clearly was.

"Did you see it? I got sorted into Pukwudgie!" She sounded really excited. Drew stared at the younger girl unable to form any words. She watched as Queenie's happy smiled turned into a confused one, she frowned.

"Wait-" Queenie's eyes widened clearly reading Drew's mind.

"Tina didn't" Queenie sounded shocked too. Drew just nodded still unable to grasp what happened.

"Drew, don't worry about this. i'll talk to her" The young Pukwudgie started to ramble.

"She's only doing this because of our parents. She can't deal with grief the way I do" Queenie continued. The shock slowly started to eb away, Queenie somehow calmed Drew a bit.

"When she was 7 years old our dog died, she didn't talk to anyone for weeks, it's the way she deals with stuff. Shutting herself off" Queenie explained. It would explain why Tina was acting like this.  
Drew opened her mouth, to say something,

"How are you so wise?"For a 12 years old Queenie was really wise, it was nearly as if she acted like an adult.

"I can read minds for as long as I can remember, after a while you pick up a thing or two" Queenie sent her a sad smile. Drew forced herself to smile for Queenie, she shouldnt hold the young girl up with her emotions, the first few weeks at Ilvermorny are exciting, she wanted Queenie to have that excitement as well.

"You should make some friends in your house, i'm sure i'll see you around" Drew managed to say.Queenie sent her another worried look before she slowly nodded.

"I'll talk to her I promise" The girl said referencing to her sister Tina. Drew nodded,

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up"With that she turned around and walked away.

She had looked forward to this day, spending it with Tina and possibly Queenie, everything had drastically turned around and Drew couldn't help but feel alone. She couldn't go to the Thunderbird common room as she assumed Tina would be there who clearly needed to be alone right now.

Drew decided to go to the training fields knowing Percival would be there on this first day, possibly with the other guys who she had befriended over the years.  
Once at the field it already was quite busy, teams were already practicing but Drew knew nothing was official yet as try outs were next week to give newcomers a chance to join the teams.  
She quickly spotted Percival and the others already playing in the air, Madam Vite was at the sideline, very engaged with the sport.  
Drew quickly got her broom and flew over towards the others. She tried her best to shut down her emotions.

"Hey guys!" she greeted the others, they all greeted her back. Percival flew over towards her with a grin on his face,

"How was the summer?" he asked, eyes still focused on the game but wanting to do small talk.

"My brother surprised me so that was nice" Drew said trying her hardest to contain her emotions. Percival's eyes locked on the girl, he frowned.

"Are you okay?"He had seen right through her, of course he had.

"Tina broke up with me" Drew said, her voice breaking a little. The boy looked at her concerned,

"I'm sorry, that must be hard"Drew just nodded, Percival seemed to be thinking for a moment,

"You need a distraction, how about instead of being the seeker you're taking Leo's spot as the chaser" the boy said surprising Drew.Leo had left Ilvermorny last year as it had been his final year which meant his spot opened, Drew had assumed she kept her role as seeker.

"I've never trained to be a chaser" She frowned, Percival sent her a reassuring smile,

"You have the speed for it and with a bit of practice you'll be ready before the new competitions start." he quickly added,

"Of course I need to ask Madam Vite but as the team captain she mostly agrees with me"

Drew thought about it for a moment, she had mostly been the seeker to practice her time travel theory but it never seemed to work, and over the years she truly had developed a love for Quidditch,

"I'd love to be a chaser" she confirmed, Percival smiled at her,

"Good, if you want I can train with you after school so you know all the ins and outs of this new role" He suggested, Drew nodded,

"that would be great"

 

the first few weeks went by very slowly, Drew had tried to sit next to Tina during multiple classes but Tina either moved places or didn't talk to her at all.

The girl had completely shut herself off and Drew felt really bad for her. She wanted to do something about it but couldn't as Tina simply didn't allow it.  
Queenie gave Drew updates on Tina's mental state but it didn't seem to be improving at all. It surprised Drew how Queenie couldn't seem to be making many friends, after school she mostly watched Drew during her practice with Percival.

Queenie had a love for the sport and Drew remembered how the girl had told her a year earlier how she wanted to be involved as well.

It was the day of the first Quidditch matches, Drew was nervous, this was her first time playing as a chaser in a public match. Nearly the entire school had showed up as all students were excited about Quidditch season starting.

Ready holding her broom and wearing her house colors Drew stood waiting. Percival joined her,

"You'll be great, don't worry"They could already hear the crowd cheering hard.

"Team" Madam Vite called out, they all gathered around the woman.

"We all trained for this, after last year we really needed to improve, now it's time to prove it! It's time to take the championship!" The professor told them, the team cheered!

"Alright! Let's go!" Madam Vite yelled out getting excited herself too. Everyone got on their brooms and they all flew out into the field, the crowd cheered even louder.

Drew's eyes were flying through the crowd, hoping Tina showed up to watch, she knew Queenie would try and drag her sister along.  
Her eyes fell onto Queenie who was cheering loudly and looking very excited, she was wearing a large beanie that covered her ears, Drew knew the beanie was enchanted to shut out noise, with this amount of people Queenie would receive so many thoughts that it all would be overwhelming.

To Drew's disappointment Tina wasn't with her.

'Okay Drew, focus in the game' The girl told herselfThe game was against the Wampus house, they got last place last year which meants that the Thunderbirds were expected to win from them.  
The match was hard, Drew had to adjust to her new role as chaser but after a while she really got into it. They managed to win by just a few points, nevertheless they were very happy!

After the game when everyone had showered and dressed into normal clothes there was a party in the Thunderbird common room. Drew still hadn't seen Tina and expected her to be at least at this party as she was undoubtedly crossing this room at one point.

"Drew that point your scored was so cool!" Toby congratulated her excited!

"The guy nearly fell from his broom" he was beaming with excitement. Drew sent him a polite smile.   
Her eyes fell onto Troy, a second year student who had taken over her seeker role. She excused herself from Toby and walked over to the new guy, it had been his first game and she knew he had been nervous about it.

"You did well Troy, you're a worthy replacement for me" Drew grinned as she neared him, his eyes were glistering with happiness.

"I can still feel the adrenaline, it's such a thrilling feeling!" He said grinning wide.Drew nodded agreeing with him.

Suddenly Headmaster Morrigan stormed through the doors, everyone immediately became in silent. Morrigan never came to commons room.The tension suddenly rose quickly, whoever she must be here for must be in big trouble. Her eyes searched around the room before they fell on Drew,

"Drew Grindelwald, can you come with me please?"Drew quickly nodded, everyone sent her worried looks but the girl could see they were all glad they werent the ones who possibly were in trouble.

Drew silently walked over to Headmaster Morrigan, together they walked out the common room into the hallways.  
Drew didn't dare say anything, a million thoughts went through her head, did she do something wrong? Was she getting kicked out of Ilvermorny? She remembered the Headmaster telling her she had one last chance to do well, did she mess up?  
They neared the office, Drew followed the Headmaster who had a very serious look on her face.Once in the office the woman took place behind her desk and signaled for Drew to sit down too.

"Normally I would get someone else to get you but this matter urged me to get you myself" the woman started, Drew just frowned, what was even going on?

"When was the last time you saw your brother?" Headmaster Morrigan asked. Drew frowned, did something happen to Gellert,

"Why? Is he okay?"

"Can you answer my question please?" Morrigan asked seriously, her voice sounded stern but her face gave it all away. She looked very concerned.

"A few weeks ago, I spend the summer with him and my aunt" Drew told the older woman. She nodded in response.

"Your brother killed a muggle this morning" the Headmaster said getting straight to the point. Drew's mouth fell open,

"that can't be true"She couldn't believe that, Gellert would never kill anyone.

"A few witness' saw it happen, it'll be all over the papers tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know" Morrigan explained. Drew shook her head no,

"This cannot be true? Did they arrest him?" She wondered, her hand was shaking now, she quickly hid it below the table.

"No, he got away. Auror's are out to get him though. If Gellert contacts you, you should let me know immediately" Morrigan told Drew.

The girl stared at her in disbelief, she wouldn't let anyone know if Gellert contacted her if it meant he'd get imprisoned.

"Okay?" The woman gave her a stern look. Drew slowly nodded knowing perfectly well she wouldn't do it.

She stood up and turned away ready to leave.

"If you need anyone to talk to, i'm here" the headmaster called out behind her in an attempt to gain Drew's trust before Drew walked out.

She made her way back to the common room, she didn't know how to feel. Drew didn't believe her brother had done anything wrong at all, he couldn't have.  
She entered the room, immediately everyone grew silent again, everyone looked at her curious as to what happened with the headmaster.   
To Drew's surprise Tina was there too, she was sitting in a corner looking at her as well.Their eyes locked for a second before Drew quickly looked away.

"What did she say?" Percival asked walking over.

"Oh it was nothing" Drew waved it off, This thankfully was enough for everyone as the party continued as if nothing happened.

"You sure?" Percival wondered concerned,

"Of course" Drew tried convincing him, a new smile broke out on his face.

"Good, I saved you some Fizzing Whizbees" he offered them to the girl.

"No thank you, i'm a bit tired. I'm going to bed" Drew sent him a small smile, Percival looked at her concerned,

"you sure? It's still quite early"Drew nodded,

"Of course! Good night" before Percival could say anything Drew quickly walked away. She hurried to the bedroom.   
She wasn't tired at all, she walked over to a desk and frantically started writing a letter, she needed to contact her brother. She wouldn't agree with anything until he has told her his story.  
When the letter was finished she walked over to her owl who was staring at her from its cage. Not much later she let him fly out the window, carrying the letter.   
She just hoped the letter would reach her brother.

The next day

 

Drew didn't know many students read the newspaper but when she sat down in class everyone was staring at her. Some even looked afraid. They all seemed to be awaiting my reaction on the news that Drew's brother supposedly killed a muggle.   
The girl tried her hardest to ignore them, she grabbed her books and opened them, staring into it avoiding everyone's look hoping class would start soon.

Someone sat down next to her, she didn't dare to look up though, she hated that everyone assumed they knew what happened with her brother.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked her. Drew tilted up her head in surprise and looked at Tina sitting next to her.

"the newspaper is wrong" Drew told the girl trying to sound convincing. Tina nodded,

"I believe you"the professor started talking officially starting the class. Both Tina and Drew focused on class and didn't dare say anything to each other. Drew was glad this had happened though, at least Tina was speaking to her, however little that is, it's progress.

A couple of months later

 

It was winter break which meant most students were away.   
Drew knew Tina and Queenie were staying at the castle as they didn't have any place to go.   
Drew was staying too, her aunt was dealing with aurors who had been trying to find her brother.

The last couple of weeks 2 more muggles had been killed by Gellert - if Drew was to believe the newspaper.   
Drew hated it, everyone at school seemed to fear her.   
Even a couple of her Quidditch teammates had grown distant towards her.

Drew felt like she was about to blow up though, she had bottled her feelings for a long time now and it had finally reached the point where it's threatening to spill over.

Drew didn't want to have an outburst near Tina or Queenie though. Which is why she was now the one avoiding them. Tina had actually started talking more and more, she seemed to be coming out of her grieving period but Drew really did not want Tina to witness an outburst.

Now with the christmas break Drew didn't know anyone.   
Normally she'd hang out with Percival but he had gone back home for the holidays.

She was walking out the castle when she spotted Headmaster Morrigan walking towards her. Everytime Gellert killed a muggle the woman came and tell her before the news was in the newspaper.

"Drew" The woman greeted as she joined Drew in her walk into the forest. Drew sent her a kind nod acknowledging that the woman was there.

"How are you?" Morrigan asked curiously.

"Good" Drew lied, Morrigan sent her a concerned look but decided not to comment about it.

"A couple of professors have informed me about the bullying" the headmaster said. Drew sighed. As the school feared her now they defended themselves by bullying Drew. They felt good about bullying the sister of a murderer.

"It's nothing I can't deal with" Drew truthfully told the woman, nobody had dared to attack her yet so that was good.

"Albus Dumbledore contacted me, he told me you know him. He suggested transferring you to Hogwarts so he can keep a look out for you?" Headmaster Morrigan explained, Drew abruptly stopped walking.

"What?" They wanted her to change school? Just because of some bullying?

"They could transfer you after this school year so you can start fresh next year" Morrigan tried.

"No!" Drew immediately disagreed, she loved Ilvermorny, she wouldn't just leave it.

"I can deal with the bullies, I don't want to leave Ilvermorny" Drew pleaded.Morrigan seemed to study her for a bit looking concerned,

"Okay, but you know where to find me if you change your mind"Drew hastily nodded glad that the woman had given her a choice in this matter.

"Enjoy your Christmas break" Morrigan told Drew before she turned around and walked back towards the castle. Drew watched her leave before she continued walking through the forest, she wanted to see if the lake was frozen.It hadn't snowed yet but it had gotten real cold these last weeks.The lake was a short 10 minute walk, when she neared it Drew spotted two figures walking over the ice. The lake had frozen over.

"Drew!" Queenie cheered as the little girl saw Drew. Tina immediately spun around surprised.

Now they had spotted Drew she couldn't just walk away.  
She stepped on the ice, making sure to balance her body so she wouldn't fall. Here they didn't have any iceskates, at least they didn't slip as quickly on their shoes.

"Hey" Drew greeted them as she shuffled over on the ice.

"How are you guys?" she dared to ask hoping they wouldn't mind the concern about their situation.  
Before Tina could answer Queenie answered quicker,

"Why did you stop taking those trainings after school? I liked watching you?" the young girl pouted.

"Okay stalker alert" Drew joked, it made Tina smile. Queenie just rolled her eyes.

"I became good enough of a chaser to only go to the standard trainings" Drew explained, Queenie nodded understanding it.

"Why aren't you going to your aunt?" Tina asked frowning concerned, Drew just shrugged,

"She's busy" Queenie's eyes widened, she had read Drew's mind,

"Why are the aurors questioning her?"Tina's eyes immediately shot towards her sister realizing she had read Drew's mind,

"Queenie!" Tina warned the young girl that she shouldn't just tell whatever is on someone's mind.Queenie realized what she had done and her curious look got replaced by a guilty one,

"Oh, i'm sorry Drew, it slipped out"Drew sent her a reassuring smile,

"it's okay. The auror's think my aunt knows about my brother's whereabouts"

"Does she?" Tina asked curiously.

"Probably, I just hope she doesn't tell them" Drew honestly said. Tina nodded understanding it.

"I've done some research about Aurors-" Tina started but Queenie interrupted her,

"Tina wants to be an Auror later"Tina rolled her eyes and continued,

"Yeah, anyway Aurors have some really interesting way of getting information from someone"

"Like?" Drew wondered,

"Potions, enchantments and spells to get the truth out of someone"Drew nodded understanding it, maybe she should sent a letter to her aunt to warn her?

"Thank you for this information, I uh need to do something" Drew excused herself and turned around to leave.   
She started to walk away leaving the others behind but Tina quickly caught up with her,

"Are you leaving because I want to be an Auror?" the girl asked worriedly.  
Drew stopped walking and turned towards the girl surprised, Tina looked so worried.Drew sent her a reassuring smile,

"No, I bet you'll make a great Auror someday. I just need to do something. I'll catch up with you guys later today, okay?"  
Tina's worried look had melted away,

"You promise?"  
Only if you want me there?"Tina nodded hastily,

"I would like that"A smile broke out on Drew's face,

"then that's a promise"

a few weeks later.

"you're family are murderers" A girl called out towards Drew, students had tormented Drew all day about her brother. This morning the news had come that this time not one but five muggles had been killed. For whatever reason the students at this school blamed Drew for it.Drew hung her head low, she felt anger flowing through her entire body. She was waiting in a hallway, she was meeting Tina here.

The last couple of weeks she had grown closer to Tina once again, she even dared to say they were dating again to Drew's pleasure.  
Tina really was her light in this moment.

"They'll sent you and your brother to Azkaban" Another student called out passing by. Drew forced herself not to react, she was so close to having an outburst.

"The aurors are already on their way to y-"  
"Shut up!" Drew finally snapped, she raised her head towards the group of fifth year students that were standing in front of her.

They all made themselves big, trying to look threatening.

"What are you going to do about it?" The strongest looking guy asked, he watched her like a predator look at its prey.

"Murder us?" his friend suggested, the group burst out laughing.

"Hey!" A new voice called out, Percival came stomping over and stopped in front of Drew.

"Are these guys bothering you?" He asked the girl.

"Leave yourself out of it nerd" the strong guy called out. Percival glared at the guy, the group were all not from the Thunderbird house.

"Didn't I beat you once at Quidditch?" Percival asked the guy, his voice sounding daring.

"You wish" the strong guy scoffed. Percival rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, I remember you. You fell off your broom because of a bird. Oh boo were you scared?" The guy took a few steps towards Percival, immediately a few of Drew and Percival's Quidditch teammates came walking over.

Two huge group were standing close to each other, the tension was rising.

"You need to stop defending a murderer" a new guy called out. It was silent for a second before all the boys attacked each other. Punches were thrown and the boys were pushing each other on the grounds.  
Drew snuck out the way to the back witnessing the entire events with wide eyes.  
The hallways was filled with students, mostly Quidditch players from different teams, all were fighting each other. Drew watched as Percival got punched in his face, he somehow recovered himself and managed to punch the guy back.

Drew froze in that moment. Terrified by the thought she was the reason for all the fighting. her eyes fell on some students who were running away, scared to get involved into the fighting.Suddenly out of nowhere Drew felt a fist hit her face.   
She was thrown to the ground due to the huge force and surprise. Pain erupted from her nose, her hand flew up to touch it, she felt something wet, Drew looked down at her hand and discovered there was blood on it.   
She was having a nose bleed. She looked up and discovered that the guy who had punched her was the strong guy from earlier.   
Before he could do anything else Percival jumped on his back though.

"Drew! Go!" Her friend yelled out. Drew quickly jumped on her feet. She ducked out of the way of some boys who were fighting.  
She saw an empty spot open up and ran through it. Drew felt her breathing quicken, she rushed through the hallway away from the fight, she rand around a corner and nearly ran into no one other than Tina Goldstein.

"Merlin's beard, what happened!" Asked Tina in shock when she saw Drew with blood running down her nose.

"They... He.. And.... Perci... Fight" Drew rambled starting to panic. Tina noticed this and she put her hands on both of Drew's shoulders, forcing Drew to look her in the eyes.

"Drew I need you to calm down. Do what I say okay?" Tina told her girlfriend softly, Drew quickly nodded.

"Good. Now breath in."Drew breathed in.

"and let it out slowly"Drew did what she was told. After a few minutes of breathing exercises with Tina Drew actually calmed down a bit.Tina was leading Drew through the hallway on their way to the bathrooms so they could clean Drew's bloody face.

"I don't think i've ever seen you this scared before" Tina said softly once in the bathroom. She's dipping a piece of cloth in water before softly wiping Drew's face with it. They were sitting on a bench near a small water fountain.

"I've never been in a fight before, not a real one like this" Drew admitted weakly, Tina nodded understanding it.

"I can't believe so many students think you are a bad person just because your brother supposedly killed people" Tina sighed sadly. Drew nodded.

"Headmaster Morrigan suggested I go to Hogwarts next year so they can protect me" Drew silently informed her girlfriend. Tina immediately stopped wiping the blood away, she looked at Drew. She hadn't known about this offer at all.

"Are you leaving?"It was silent for a second. Drew shook her head no,

"I don't want to leave, they let me decide and i've said no"Tina let out a breath of relieve,

"I really don't want to lose you" Tina said more to herself than to Drew. It took Drew by surprise, did Tina genuinely care that much about Drew?  
Tina noticed Drew's reaction and sent her a reassuring smile.

"I don't think I will ever lose my feelings for you" the young girl admitted.

"I thought you were confused about your feelings" Drew said awkwardly referencing to their recent break up that happened at the beginning of the school year.  
Tina sighed and shook her head no,

"I don't deal well with grief. I was so stupid, by shutting you off I only yearned for you more"Drew couldn't believe what she heard, Queenie had been right, it was the grief.

"I love you" Drew said, she grabbed Tina's hand that was still holding the cloth. The cloth fell but neither of them noticed.

"I love you too"

 

-

 

Quidditch season had been cancelled due to the fight that erupted a few weeks ago. Too many quidditch players were involved and the teachers were scared that another fight would break out but this time during a match while they were all flying.   
Thankfully everyone left Drew alone, she did get the occasional curse words sent to her but it wasn't as bad as first.  
Drew also couldn't thank Percival enough for sticking up for her, she really didn't know what would've happened if he hadn't showed up.

At the end of the year Drew got called to Headmaster Morrigan's office once more.She was scared to hear about any more murders her brother might have committed. Thankfully that wasn't the case.

"We will let you stay with us for now but we are going to have to make a deal" the older woman told her student seriously. Drew eagerly nodded excited about not having to go to Hogwarts and instead getting to stay at Ilvermorny.

"If your brother somehow endangers the students at this school I'm going to have to sent you to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore knows how to deal with your brother and you'd be safer there" Morrigan explained.Drew frowned,

"Why would mybrother hurt students?"

"Your brother is unpredictable. Durmstrang knew that and that's why they kicked him out"Drew's mouth fell open,

"He got kicked out of Durmstrang?"Morrigan looked at Drew suspiciously.

"Yeah he got kicked out. What did you think happened?"Drew was at loss of words, Gellert always told her he had graduated from Durmstrang, she never even questioned it. He had lied to her.

"He told me he graduated from it"Morrigan scoffed,

"He didn't even come close to graduating, he got kicked out after doing dark experiments on students"

"He did?"Morrigan nodded, she looked at Drew with pity.

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to hear that from me. I'd advise you to be careful this summer. If he contacts you in any way then please contact the authorities"Drew sighed, she hated to be in this situation. Why couldn't her brother be like any other brother? Just normal.

She pushed this new information down like all the other things she learned about her brother. In her eyes he was still the guy who learned her fly a broom stick or with whom she bickered during dinner.  
Nothing could change that, or so she thought...

Queenie, Tina and Drew were all walking towards the huge mansion Drew's aunt lived in. Drew was excited to show her girlfriend and her sister where she lived when she wasn't at Ilvermorny.

As Tina and Queenie's parents had passed away they really had no place to go so Drew was beyond excited to offer them a place to stay. They were all carrying their suitcases and would be happy to sat then all down once they arrived.

"You never told us you were rich" Queenie with huge eyes as she stared at the building.

"Correction, my family is rich not me" Drew smirked nevertheless quite proud of what she had to show them.

"What about your parents were they rich?" Tina questioned curiously. Drew just shrugged

"I guess? My share of their money will come available for me when I turn 18" Drew frowned for a moment, her brother was older than 18.

"I wonder if Gellert already received his share" she said more to herself than to the others.  
The doors of the huge mansion opened and aunt May walked out with a huge welcoming smile.

"Drew! It is so nice to see you again!" She went over to hug Drew, once the hug ended they turned towards the sisters.

"And you two must be Tina and Queenie, it's so nice to meet you!" Aunt may shook their hands, both Tina and Queenie sent her a friendly smile.

"Come in! I haven't had guests in months" Drew's aunt seemed to be very excited. They all went inside and sat down their suitcases so the guests could have a house tour.

"Why haven't you had any guests?" Drew asked concerned. Her aunt shrugged,

"with all the recent news about your brother everyone is too scared to show up"the older woman seemed to think about it for a moment,

"has Gellert contacted you?" she didn't care that Tina and Queenie heard that.Drew shook her head no,

"I really have no idea where he is""Shame, he hasn't contacted me either" Aunt May turned her back towards the others and walked into the living room,

"We don't need any boys to have a good time. I'll make sure you guys have a great summer" Aunt May said, turning towards them and clasping her hands together.

What aunt May said was true, this summer was the best Drew had ever had, she swam with Tina and Queenie on a daily basis. They visited markets and nearby cities. In the evening they made campfires and told each other stories.   
Drew wish this summer would never end, as if she knew next summer Tina wouldn't be there anymore...


End file.
